Users of mobile devices are increasingly using and depending upon indoor positioning and navigation applications and features. Seamless, accurate and dependable indoor positioning of a mobile device as carried or worn by a user can be difficult to achieve using satellite-based navigation systems when the latter becomes unavailable, or sporadically available, and therefore unreliable, such as within enclosed or partially enclosed urban infrastructure and buildings, including hospitals, shopping malls, airports, universities and industrial warehouses. Wireless communication signal data and magnetic field data may be measured to aid in localizing a mobile device along a route or trajectory being traversed. A mapping, or fingerprint map, of characteristic signatures from wireless signals and mobile device sensors correlated with unique positions along a trajectory describing a mobile device movement along a sequence of positions may be stored in a data repository, then accessed and applied to localize the device.